Running Away
by LeValken
Summary: Bella wasn't Edwards true mate. But could she be what her true mate needs? Bella/Alice Rosalie/Angel will write better description later.
1. Chapter 1

I looked into the heartbroken eyes of Alice Cullen for another second before turning around and bolting. My four paws carrying me farther and farther away from the vampire, the woman I was so madly in love with, away from my true mate and imprint. My feet pounding against the packed soil as her musical voice called out for me, begging me to stop, but I didn't, I couldn't, not when I knew she deserved better. I was after all flesh and blood, blood, always came down to my blood. She couldn't kiss me the way she wanted because of my blood, we couldn't have sex because of my blood, her blood lust. So I ran. Gave her what she needed after another argument about, yup my blood. How it was to dangerous, how she could hurt me, kill me. She couldn't, I know she couldn't, wouldn't.

That was 15 years ago, but it happened again now, it happened almost every night, right before I lurched forward awake with sweat pouring down my face mixing with the tears. God I missed her, so much it hurt, mentally and physically, I was always in pain. But she deserved someone she could kiss, make love to, just be with without worrying about hurting them.

I know what your thinking, Alice? Yes Alice. When dickward left me on the forest floor alone, I freaked, especially when Laurent made an appearance. Then and there BAM I shifted into a huge, like bigger than the La Push pack, wolf. Snow white fur covered my body, there was a few blue stripes throughout it as well, definitely not a natural wolf. A little studying and help from Jake we found a legend of the elemental Weres. Yup you heard right, I can control water in all of its forms. With the packs help I began to live again, Charlie was happy and so was I, I grew maybe 2 or 3 inches along with my hair. I became stronger and more toned, my balance issues practically nonexistent. Sam tried to get me to join the pack which I declined, Jake tried to get me to go out with him, I declined. That was it though, my high school friends welcomed me back to the living, and most importantly, I got over Him. Turns out I was so wrapped up in him I didn't realized I preferred the company of women. Then they had to fuck it all up and come back, one look was all it took. I was running through the forest near my house when something hard slammed into me. I knew immediately from the sickly-sweet scent. "you're on our side of the line mutt." Rose hissed out at me as her family joined her. Now another thing that has changed, my attitude, I wasn't the same weak human for them to walk over. So I shifted back fully clothed, awesome part of the magic bringing them with us super handy. "and your on my property bitch." The family gasped at the sight of me along with the words leaving my mouth. "Bella" the broken whisper had my eyes shooting over to the pixie, my world froze, she was broken, her eyes were darker as if she hadn't fed I weeks. The look in them as if she lost her world. And I wanted to do anything I possibly could to make her smile again, "your alive."

"Bella Love is that really you?" I had to laugh at the fools charming awestruck tone.

To speed things up a little, I put the little bitch in his place and left. Eventually I began to speak to them little by little, apparently Alice's visions of me went black and they wanted to see if I was still alive. I laughed bitterly at that, if they cared they wouldn't have left two sadistic vamps after me. Edward continued to annoy me and win me back while I got closer to Alice again. One night things went from one thing to another and BAM were confessing our love for one another. She was the only one I wanted, I trusted, I tolerated the others to an extent but they weren't my family any more, they left and gave up that right. Finally Edward demanded why, and I told him, among other things, he lost it and attacked her. I nearly ripped his throat out. Esme was to busy trying to play my mother again and Carlisle, well he was so wrapped around Edwards finger, convinced I was mad and confused, that we would work it out and be together soon. However all was not good, Alice and I fought continuously while trying to take it to the next step. Surprisingly it was Rose who became my friend and tried to help, but we just snapped and said hateful things, and I ran.

I made it to the center of Canada before we collided. It was another wolf larger than even me, what got my attention though as we circled each other teeth barred, was the light blue mixed in her light grey fur. She seemed to see the same in me her face showing surprise she quickly shifted back into a beautiful girl. Long brown hair curling down to ger mid back with the same light blue swirls winding through it as her wolf. She was tall maybe 5"9 and dressed in tight light blue jeans painted on her ending I snow boots, her torso covered in a grey sweater, I could see part of a tattoo on her neck. Her voice heavily accented in what I presume was English, it was welcoming. "Come on now shift back so we may speak pup, I mean no harm as long as you don't." letting out a little growl at being called pup I shifted back onto two legs. "there we go, I apologize for growling, been so log since visitors have dared to cross onto our lands meaning no harm. And considering you're so young you didn't know twas claimed."

"no im sorry I didn't know, I was just running through."

"Running through? Me think not pup, you were running from." My mouth dropped open as she smirked, "come now, your safe here, non who wish to live cross these borders. Tis nearly impossible." Now listening to her speak I her accent sounded older. "you coming pup?" looking up I see she had begun to walk off through the trees. "what is your name?"

"Bella" I murmur. "Hmm if you say so, I am Katie then." After walking about 30 minutes we came upon a cabin, a huge cabin. It had a wrap around deck, a waterfall fell into a pond to the side as a river wound through the trees and out. "wow."

"I take it you like?"

"it's beautiful."

"thanks, it's one of our favorites." Before I could ask the door swung open and a young girl no more than 3 came bounding out. "whatcha got there Katie?" she asked as I took in her mess of ebony curls, a sliver of red in them as it was pulled up in a pony tale. Her eyes were a bright green unlike Katies brown ones, they held that childlike bounciness in them as if she was always happy and bubbly. There was a ring of yellow around them as well. "dinner." Was Katie's answer bringing me up short as my feet stuck to the ground. Both girls burst out laughing as a tall older woman came out shaking her head. "she's kidding dear don't worry." Her words automatically calming me. "I'm Marcella, what brings you out here?"

"running" was Katies reply for me sending a wink my way. "I see, and your name?"

"It's Bella maam."

"Bella? Are you sure?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing look in her eyes, and instead of the obvious, telling her I know my own name I actually thought about it. I had hated the name since they left, that didn't change when they came back. So I looked her in the eyes "Izz, my name is Izz." giving me a smirk "well the it is a pleasure to meet you Izz. Please come in, you must be tired and hungry."

"yea lets fatten her up!"

"Kaitlyn."

"Sorry nana." She pouted and to had to laugh at the look on her face so she stuck her tongue out at me. The young girl was introduced as Kali, she showed me where the shower was so I could clean up, when I got out there was a new set of clean clothes. It was while eating with the three women that I had to ask, "why are you doing this for me? You don't know me and I trespassed."

"if you had meant harm you never would have ran into Katie or even made it this close to our house dear. Besides you are one of us, if you cannot count on your own kind when in need then who can you." I took a few more bites while thinking on her words, "what do you mean I wouldn't have ran into her?" Katie looked toward Marcella before answering. "Our land is warded. Those who mean harm cannot pass. Unless they are strong enough to break it of course." She giggled. "and no offence pup, but you aren't."

"are you gona continue to call me pup?"

"probably" was her simple reply. My retort was interrupted when the front door opened and a booming voice yelled out "Katie you here!"

"the kitchen you don't have to yell!" she yelled back. "we caught another scent on our land-well hello." his deep voice caused my eyes to shoot up to his ice blue ones. "what do we have here?" amusement was leaking from his every pore. And damn this dude was huge, muscles straining under his tank-top revealing his tattooed arms, a mop of pale blonde hair, green and brown mixed atop his head falling to his shoulders and in his face. Marcella must have taken pity on me "this is Izz. Izz this is Justin, and that is Angel." The last name brought me out of my awestruck staring and to the far wall where the last girl was leaning. She was in a word, breathtaking. I have felt the Alpha pull from Sam before but never felt the need to obey him. With her, this girl, I felt every ounce of it, I felt like I had to make sure she was ok, listen to her every word, obey her every command as I locked eyes with her bright greenish yellow ones slightly covered behind her bangs. Pushing that thought away forcefully I take in her appearance, her long hair was a even nix between black and red and currently straight down her back. She wore tight leather pants and thigh high boots with one inch heels bringing her up to like 5'10". A red corset finished her outfit showing the right amount of cleavage. "Nice to meet you all." I spoke never taking my eyes off of this girl. "what were you doing on our land child?" her musical voice demanded answers yet it never rose. "running." An elegant brow rose into her hairline "from?"

"my mate." From their shocked looks they weren't expecting that answer. "explain." And so I did, from the very beginning. And I have been with them ever since, 15 long years.

But they never stopped, not the dreams. Not the voice I would hear calling my name in the forest as I hunt or train before quickly changing directions. But the dreams, they haunted me the most as I sat here panting. "are you alright?" the quiet voice asked from the shadows of my door. "yes, I didn't mean to wake you."

"that's quite alright, I wasn't sleeping very well either anyways." Angel has her own past that keeps her up at night. Without another word she crawled into my bed and wrapped my shaking form in her arms soothing me immediately. Angel is out Alpha, our Queen, and an amazing one at that, she took me in, they all did when I had nowhere else to go. She puts us before herself, and she stands with us, not behind us like Sam would making the pack do his dirty work. So wrapped up in her warmth and safety I fell asleep quickly. Waking up however was different yet a common occurrence. There was no longer just us two in my king sized bed but 5 of us. Katie and Justin seemed to sneak in during the middle of the night and Kali had piled in on top. The contact helps, its necessary for our kind, Angel explained it was probably why I lost it a lot before. We were usually always touching someone else in some way.

That also explained why Kali ended up on my lap as we ate breakfast that Marcella, mom had made us. "what are you doing today Kali?"

"me and Katie are gona go for a run and hunt. Wana join?"

"no thanks I went yesterday. Have fun though. And be careful."

"Always" they both yelled as they bounded for the door. Now when I called Marcella mom I meant mine and Angels, considering Justin is mated to Katie who, like Kali are Angel's daughters. Marcella officially adopted me after a few months of my stay and I couldn't be happier. Well I could, if I had my little pixie with me.

Alice POV

15 years! 15 years she's been gone after running form me. My mate ran from me. When I find her I'm going to strangle her I swear. And then I'm going to smack some sense into her before begging for my own forgiveness. I know I'm also at fault here, but she didn't have to run. 15 years I have searched for her, I knowing I was close, catching her scent before it would disappear again. I know she's somewhere here in Canada but damn she's good at hiding. I'm not the only one searching, we all are. Even Rose who has come to call her a little sister is searching with me. So is Emmett when he isn't looking for his own mate, yes Rose and him aren't mates. Even Edward and Carlisle are looking, though for different reasons. Edward still believes he has a claim on her, blaming me for chasing her away, Carlisle believes him of course. He's the only one who buys the golden boys BS. Esme can't stand either of them right now, but we are a family so we were all searching for our lost member. That was what we were doing when we ran into them. Two wolves, one was huge and a beautiful light grey with light blue swirls reminding me of my Bella's. the much smaller wolf was pitch black with red paws, it was slightly hiding behind the bigger one who growled menacingly. My ex brother growled right back though it sounded like a little bitch compared to the wolves. Stepping forward slightly I did what my father should have done immediately, raising my hands before the wolf could leap "please wait we don't want a fight." This wolf looked at me teeth still barred though I saw recognition. "were just looking for someone that's all. We mean you no harm." Before my eyes she changed back onto two feet, I watch disgusted as my "brother" ogles this woman standing in short shorts and a tank-top in the snow, her brown hair blowing wildly in the wind, brown eyes hard as the ice she stands on. "and if this someone doesn't wish to be found?" her musical voice carries easily through the wind, "that may be but I have to try." I was as surprised as my family when her lips turned up slightly. Before I could think on it Edward yelled out "that fucking dog just imprinted on Emmett." My eyes shot to the smaller wolfs' wide ones locked on Emmett when I got the vision "NO!" but I was to late Edward had already leapt for the black wolf just as the girl crouched snarl on her lips a ferocious growl leaving her throat as the wind picked up. He never reached her though, a white wolf now hovered above his form on the ground teeth barred ay his throat. Blue swirls through the fur, her teeth itching to close around him as she pinned him to the ice. She was still as beautiful as ever, my wolf, and she was pissed beyond anything I have ever seen. Emmett took one step to see if the young wolf was ok only for Bella to turn her snarl on him, freezing him to his spot. "B-Bella what are you doing get off me my love." With narrowed eyes she shifted back one foot planted on his chest. My Bella now stood there so different, her hair now had pure white and blue swirling around the chocolate much like the wolf's. "there is one vampire allowed to call me that. And it is not you." She turned her back on him taking the young wolves head in her hands "you alright Kali?" she murmured so lovingly my heart broke.

"what's going on here Bella?" came from my brother and it only caused her to tense at the demand. "what's going on is you just attacked a child! What's going on is you attacked not just any child but our Alphas. And by right we should kill you for it. What's going on is I can't stand that name coming out of your mouth so I would shut if I were you!" his mouth flopped open as he stuttered for a response, then this huge dude came out from the trees behind her, and I mean huge. "Ma wants to know what's taking so long, but I can see you were, preoccupied." His deep voice boomed as his ice blue eyes surveyed us impassively, until they landed on me then he smirked, "so you're the face that haunts our betas dreams I presume. Hmm perhaps we should take this elsewhere Izz?"

"yes lets. Follow me, or don't."

We followed silently for 10 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. "do you not have anything to say to me?"

"nothing that could make what I did right." She murmured. "you could explain why." Letting out an exasperated sigh "if I could change what I am for you Alice I would, But I can't! I am Were, I will always be Were. Blood will always flor through my veins. I cannot give you what you need nor want. So yes I left ok, I ran like some coward. Because I had to give you a chance to be happy!"

"you idiot!" startled her till she stopped walking, I full blown smacked her, and then I launched myself at her crashing my lips to hers. She didn't push me away, I thought that was a good sign, but it took some coaxing for her to kiss me back. Ad it was ruined by two deep voices "that's hot" followed by two smacks to their heads. Oh how I missed her, the feeling of her warm lips on mine, her hot tongue warring with my ice cold one. The way she would fall asleep in my arms, or the ways her eyes would twinkle when she woke up in them. "I want you. I need you. And I will do anything to keep you." I murmur against her lips as her eyes searched mine. Her eyes however shot up as soon as he yelled "put me down!" turning I look up to see my dumbass brother floating in midair flopping around trying to grab something. My beautiful mate looked toward the girl from before who wore an innocent smile with a "really?"

"what he was trying to sneak up on you." she shook her head and continued to walk. Another 30 minutes we came upon a beautiful sight, a waterfall spewing into a pond as a river heads past us. Beside it was a rustic cabin with a deck all around it, it was perfect. And on the porch I saw the silhouette of two women. The young wolf began to run forward, then all of a sudden she was running on two feet and right into one of their arms murmuring "I'm sorry." She looked about 16 with a mass of ebony curls. Both women regarded us warily, "my oh my you have some explaining to do my dears."

"The Cullen's." Bella answered the older woman. "are on our land why?" the other who had her hands around Emmett's mate spoke bitingly. She had black and red hair up in a pony tail and her eyes were a bright greenish yellow, and they held things I was sure I didn't want to know. I almost missed Rose's gasp as she looked at this woman with such love and devotion in her eyes. Bella however didn't as she turned to this woman with a raised brow. Her gaze was solely focused on my sister though as she spoke two words "well fuck." Bella and this giant dude started to crack up laughing as they clutched their sided.

"perhaps we should take this inside then." The older woman spoke her tone much softer and wary. The other woman finally looked away from Rose quickly taking the younger girl in her arms and walking inside without another glance. My Bella let out a little sigh before linking her arm with the other girl from earlier and heading inside. Following them with a frown on my face we walk into the large living room and take a seat on the L shaped leather sofa that took up the center I front of the huge flat screen and multiple gaming systems. There was a wooden staircase spiraling up into the ceiling and a hallway leading to what I'm assuming is the kitchen.

The younger girl who I now saw clearly had red mixed in her mass of curls, her eyes were downcast and filled with unshed tears, they were a bright green much like the other woman's with a ring of yellow surrounding them. Her eyes never rose but she crawled over form where she sat curled up to where Bella sat down and plopped into her lap, much to mine and Emmett's displeasure. My mate wrapped her arms around her whispering in her ear. The other two woman no where to be seen. Just as we sat down there was a series of crashes from down the hallway, some sounding like shattering glass. The brunette from earlier let out a sigh before curling up into the guys side with a shake of her head. It was him who broke the silence, "sooooo, you're the Cullen's?" Carlisle finally found himself and cleared his throat "yes we are. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Right. I'm Justin, this is Katie, Kali and you know Izz, the others our Marcella our mom and Angel."

"Angel? The one with red hair?" Rose finally spoke up taking her eyes off of the hallway where the murmuring was coming form. "That'd be her." He replied as he studied her.

Angel POV

You have got to be kidding me! How could she even ask this of me! I don't want no need a damn mate. My mother once again spoke softly in our native tongue trying to soothe me, "Angel please calm down" she spoke as I launched another glass at the wall. "This girl-"

"Vampire mother! She is a vampire!"

"so is Isabella's mate and now Kali's, does that bother you?"

"Argh I wish for their happiness you know this! But I don't need-"

"Yes you do!" I freeze, eyes wide as my usually calm and relaxed mother raises her voice a tone she seldom used before taking a deep breath. "You do need this child, you need her. You have lived far to long without a mate. Would you deprive another, her of her mate, of you?" with a groan at her words I slam another glass into the wall before storming back into the living room. I take a seat on the far end of the sofa away from everyone not looking in any of their directions. My mother follows pinching the bridge of her nose as she leans against the wall.

"Isabella your mate I presume?"

"yes mother" she replied and I saw the older Cullen woman flinch out of the corner of my eye. "this is Alice."

"well we have heard quite a bit about you young Alice. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Is it not children?" "yes mother" and "yes nana" echoed around the room. She then turned to the giant fucker who mated to my youngest daughter, "and you young man, your name?"

"Emmett maam."

"well Emmett vampires know their mates when they meet them yes?"

"Yes maam"

"and your mate is Kali here?"

"yes."

"she is the youngest of us, and so very dear to us boy. You will not live very long if you hurt her."

"if I hurt her I would beg for you to kill me maam."

"and I would happily oblige" I uttered out. "Introduce your family child." The older man stepped forward "perhaps I should do that, I am coven leader." My mother narrowed her eyes at him "as you wish boy."

"I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. My eyes lock onto her golden ones as she utters a small hello to us, to me. I looked away quickly well aware of my mothers disapproving glare, "Pleasure to meet you all, we have heard quite a bit about you."

"You as well, you are all elemental Weres? Like Bella?" _I don't think I like this man._

 _You and me both mother, he gives me the creeps._ I send my eldest daughter a smirk at her thoughts before turning my attention to Alice Cullen "I have heard you refuse to have sex with her?" I had to hold in my laugh, if vampires could blush she would be a tomato. "I can't risk hurting her."

"you can't hurt her girl." I speak with clear annoyance. "I could if I lost control!"

"dear goddess I know you are young but come on. If she is truly your mate, then no you cant. Literally. Tis impossible for one to hurt their mate in such a way. You would not lose control with her." My mother took it from there "she's right. It's impossible to be a threat to your mate, whether physical or emotional you won't hurt her." The last sentence was spoken with a smirk aimed at me. Then the creep had to speak up "I think there has been a misunderstanding, Bella is my son Edwards mate."

"the fuck I am."

"Bella love-"

"I will rip your fucking tongue out if you call me that one more time fuckward." I tried, I really did but I couldn't help it, a laugh burst from my chest at the image, Justin and the large vampire soon followed. I heard my eldest daughter let out a sigh at our antics along with my mother. The two idiots stood there mouths agape as they stared at Izz. What surprised me most was the matriarch of the coven had a small smile on her face as well and appeared to be trying to hold in her own laugh. There was no way she was that fools true mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Bella POV**

I rolled my eyes as soon as the first laugh erupted from our Alpha, not even surprised when Justin and Emmett followed suit. What did surprise me was Esme trying her hardest to keep the smile off of her face. I rubbed soothing circles on Kali's back and she pushed farther into me not looking up from her hands. Turning back to the idiot in question, his mouth flopping open and closed "Bella what has gotten into you!"

"maybe I am tired of you claiming me as your property?" I questioned with a raised brow. "maybe your voice alone makes my skin crawl. Maybe the sight of you makes it incredibly hard not to shift and rip you limb from limb?" his eyes widened as did his fathers. "Bella you shouldn't speak to your mat-" Angel had her hand around Carlisle's throat before anyone could blink, "I do believe she said to stop calling her his mate, no?" her voice was devoid of any emotion, as if she was bored, but her eyes held a glint that dared you to question her. she shoved him backwards and I admit I enjoyed watching him stumble in shock. "I'd watch it if I were you Carlisle, you may consider yourself an older vampire, but you are a child compared to her." I warned. I wouldn't truly care of she killed him, but I feel like Alice might. Speaking of Alice, I turned my eyes to her as she sat a few spots over form me. Her eyes were nearly as dark as when she came back the last time, her hands fidgeted in her lap, her eyes looking everywhere from the pictures on the wall to the girl In my lap. She finally met my eyes and my heart broke all over again when they darted away. I held in my sigh and focused back Marcella. "As we were saying, it is impossible for you to hurt Isabella. Your, beast if you will knows her as your mate and would do nothing to jeopardize that."

"how do you know that, what if I-"

"dear god" Angel interrupted with a groan throwing her head back to look at the ceiling "you CAN. NOT. HURT. HER. Tis impossible, shall I spell it out-"

"Angel" Marcella warned before turning back to Alice "we are, old, much older than even your fearless leader" she snarked "we have, accrued, quite a bit of knowledge in that time child. I give you my word, she would be fine."

"and of not I'm pretty sure she can take you." Angel murmured with a smirk. I rolled my eyes "really?" she sent me a smirk flashing her fangs. I shook my head until it hit me "wait how did they get through the wards?" I asked Angel who looked confused before turning a glare to a blushing Katie, "well, I mean, we uh, maybe had…we may have gone a little past the wards." I rose a brow, "you what now?" she rubbed the back of her neck as Kali squirmed "well I mean, there was a deer, and I got a bit caught up in the chase, and, well…" I took a deep breath pinching the bridge of my nose before looking to Angel, "your kids." She hummed, well it came out more as a light growl. "indeed." I shook my head noticing Rosalie was now looking between the 3 girls. "Izz, perhaps you and your little mate should go for a walk." I nodded my head as Edward straightened up and took a step towards me "Bella we need to talk." He tried to make his voice authoritative. Turning to Angel _he is definitely not strong enough to break the ward is he?_ She sent me a smirk _Not even close, get him beyond our territory and no way he will break through. He will be, led, elsewhere._ Turning back to Edward "ok, let's go for a walk." I got up and plopped Kali into her sister lap and walked out the door knowing he was following and ignoring the gasp and whimper from my little mate. He followed me quietly for about a mile before I sped up, whenever I looked back he had that stupid smirk on his face. "Bella, I am glad you're starting to see reason."

"uhuh." I uttered "I feel now that you are away from Alice and it's just us two we can be more open."

"sure."

"so you see we are meant to be then. We have a place not far in Alaska, near our cousins. If course we will need our own place though once we are married just so we have a place to ourselves." I let him ramble on his nonsense for another 10 minutes when I felt it, the invisible barrier that surrounded our land. I stopped not surprised when he flew past me skidding to his own step. "this is where I say go fuck yourself Edward, so yah, go fuck yourself and your delusional wedding." I took a step back into our land and watched as it clicked into place he charged reaching out to grab me when he hit the barrier flying back and onto the ground.

I had a smile on my face the entire run home just thinking about the look on his face. Bounding up the stairs I skipped up to the couch high fiving Angel. "Bella where is Edward?" Carlisle asked looking towards the door. "he is thinking, asked me to send you after him, he wanted to talk to you, Justin would you show him the way please, just north."

"of course" he smirked "my pleasure, right this way." A confused Carlisle followed him. As soon as they were out of ear shot me and Angel burst pout laughing. Marcella walked in from the kitchen handing a cup to Kali, "what did you two do?" we shared a look, "I may have led Edward out past our borders, and onto the other side of the barrier. And may have sent Justin to do the same with Carlisle." She shook her head with a small smile before turning to Esme with something in her eyes I couldn't place, "are you going to follow your husband?"

"if it's alright I would like to stay a little longer?" she regarded her, shared a look with Angel before nodding. I turned to Alice "about that walk?" I held out my hand, she took it without question squeezing as if her life depended on it, as if she thought I would just disappear. I led her outside and we followed the river down a ways before I spoke. "I'm sorry."

"why did you run?" her voice was quiet and filled with heartache. Running a hand through my hair "I don't know Alie. I wanted you to have a chance at a normal mate, a vampire mate. Someone you didn't haven't touch as if they were porcelain. Someone you could kiss without pulling away five feet after. Someone you didn't have to worry about breaking. No matter how often I told you it was fine was never good enough for you." She pulled me to a stop "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Bella I was terrified of hurting you, and I was treating you just as he did when you were human. and I know it drove you crazy., could you ever forgive me?" I looked into her dark gold eyes, "can you promise to stop pulling away when I kiss you out of fear?" a smirk lifted her lips as she pulled me down for a kiss, her cold lips molding perfectly with mine, I felt her tongue swipe my bottom lip and opened my mouth to her. her ice cold tongue warred with mine bringing a moan from us both. When we pulled back we were both panting and she murmured a "promise" against my lips. I ran my hand to the back of her neck pressing small kisses to her lips over and over until she giggled into me. "just testing" I smirked. She shook her head her smile blinding as she took a step back "so, you're a part of a pack? How did that happen?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. i felt my face redden but I launched into the story of how I ran into Katie and how they welcomed me with open arms. "that was nice of them, I mean a complete stranger to them."

"yah, they're pretty great."

"you replaced us…" she murmured looking down. Placing a finger under her chin I force her to look up at me, "you are irreplaceable Alice." She sent me a small smile "and the others?" I shrugged "I could do with either way, though Rosalie had grown on me."

"You grew on her to. She thought of you as a little sister you know."

"…I know." She hummed "you seem close with them."

"I am, we are. Were family, and our species, its necessary."

"what do you mean?" I leaned forward a kissed the frown off of her face "I mean, you saw me back then, my temper was sometimes hard to control. Its cause I had no pack to balance me out. Yah I had the other wolves and Jake but they weren't my pack. I can control myself much better with them. We're connected, and Angel is more of an Alpha then Sam will ever be."

"Angel, she is your Alpha?" the smile reached my eyes I'm sure "yes, she is, well she is amazing. She puts her packs, her families needs before her own. She, I just don't know how to explain it, I'm her beta, so I'm like second in command. I'm bound to her."

"like a mate bond?" she choked the words out, I shook my head quickly "no no. nothing was ever like that with her. With any of them. Just, stick around and maybe you will see it to." I murmured bringing up the topic that I admit terrified me. "you're staying here." She stated more than asked. I met her eyes "I have to." She looked down in thought before bringing her eyes back to me "would they even allow a vampire to stay?" she asked, and yes it shocked me "you would stay?" she looked at me like I was an idiot, "your my mate, of course I would." I could feel the grin nearly split my face "they would allow it, I'm sure of it." she looked unsure but still sent me a smile.

I led her back to the house hand in hand not surprised by the smile on Marcella's face when she saw us. Justin was currently threatening Emmett from the looks of their conversation, Katie was talking to Kali and Rosalie was shooting glances at Angel who sat looking out the window. "I take it your conversation went well?" she asked never sparing us a glance. "it did."

"and you would like to know if she can stay." She stated and Alice rose a brow in shock, I leaned down to whisper in her ear knowing they would still hear "I told you." Then louder "yes." She finally turned to me with a smirk "and if I were to say no?" she rose her brow in challenge. "id ask you nicely." She chucked slightly "your little mate is free to stay if she wishes." I dipped my head in thanks, the smile coming back full force. Alice stepped forward "thank you." Angel regarded her silently before nodding her head and looking back out the window. Alice squeezed my hand before joining Esme who was in the Kitchen with Marcella, basically hopping in place. I took a seat next to Angel speaking quietly "are you alright sister?" she forced a small smile, "I am fine child."

"are you really though?" she let out a sigh. "no." I waited for her to continue. "I have lived for nearly 4 thousand years, I had given up on such…things." She murmured with a quick glance to Rosalie. "and now you have a reason not to." She looked unsure before shaking her head "I am to…damaged. Not possible." With that she hopped up and went out the door disappearing into the trees. "is she ok?" Rosalie asked her eyes where Angel waked into the forest. I looked to Marcella who nodded. "Angel…has a troubled past. Her walls are thick."

"maybe, maybe you should go after her?" Katie threw out unsure. Rosalie jumped right at it though and flashed out the door.

 **Rosalie POV**

As soon as the words left the girls mouth I was out the door. It wasn't hard for me to catch her tantalizing scent and follow it through the trees, it seemed she had followed the river, and then her scent just stopped. I looked around scanning the area seeing nothing before letting out a frustrated growl. And then I nearly jumped out of my skin at the throat clearing above me. looking up I catch her leaning casually against a tree while perched on a branch. Her eyes were no longer green but a yellow, I could see her sharp fangs peeking out, her head was tilted slightly. "was there something you needed vampire?" she asked her voice slightly huskier then it was inside. My mouth opened and closed looking for something to say as she waited with a raised brow. Damn she was gorgeous. "I didn't know wolves could climb." Wait what? of all the things I could say that leaves my mouth! Her lips twitched "only one." I nodded "are you ok?" there that's better. "why wouldn't I be?" she countered. "you just left so suddenly." She blinked, "and you thought I wanted you to follow me?" ok I flinched because, well ouch. She shook her head before "I apologize, I should not have said that." She hopped down to the base of the tree. "it's ok, I'll leave you alone." Why did that hurt so much to say? "No! I mean you don't have to, unless you want to of course. Gah." She rubbed her hands up and down her face mumbling another apology. I stayed quiet as she flopped down onto the ground cross legged. "were mates." She murmured staring blankly at the floor. "yes we are." I slowly sat down in front of her. "I didn't want a mate." Que another flinch from me. "to much trouble" she shook her head in disgust. "to be stuck with one person for eternity. The devotion, the energy that must take." She rambled on, I wasn't even sure she was talking to me anymore. "one woman, for the rest of my life." Her lips twitched once more, then she brought her eyes up to my wide ones. "how do you feel about that?"

"ecstatic." Was all I said, she tilted her head. "you want to be stuck with me for eternity?"

"yes." She leaned forward, "I am broken."

"so am I." her brow furrowed. "I have been called crazy by many."

"I don't care."

"my past is littered with death and destruction."

"we'll work through it." she hummed "you do not object to mating with a wolf?"

"…you mean while your human right?" I asked to clarify, she looked confused before she burst out laughing. When she was able to speak again "I meant the bond, not the uh, not like that."

"oh, then no I don't care." She smirked and murmured something in another language I couldn't understand. "I didn't want a mate" she repeated "but, I suppose I could have done worse."

"uh, thanks?"

"mm I must apologize in advance."

"for what?" she hopped up to her feet "everything." Confused I got up myself wiping my jeans clean.

 **Two weeks later**

Ok, its official, I am going crazy. We had been staying with the wolf pack these past weeks, and don't get me wrong I actually like it. Alice and Bella, sorry Izz, are doing great. Pretty sure they are close to taking the next step. Emmett had slowly been getting to know Kali more and more every day, though he isn't allowed alone with her, and I don't blame them. Katie and Justin are great, and a super cute couple. That man worships the ground she walks on. Oh and get this, Carlisle was so not Esme's mate because someone has been getting cozy with Marcella. Speaking of Edward and Carlisle, they are still out there at the barrier border most of the time. You know what hasn't progressed though? My relationship, if you can call it that, with my mate. We have spent some time together in the garage working on cars, she knows so much about them its great we have that in common. But we haven't actually had a conversation about anything deep, she treats me the same as she treats Alice or Esme. "hey Rose you ok?" I turn my head as Bella and Alice walk in "lovely." I murmur going back to staring at the ceiling. I know they shared a look, I could practically feel the pity rolling off of them. "I see, well are you busy tonight."

"what would I be busy doing?" I snarked knowing this wasn't their fault. "I don't know tinkering with a car." Sighing "no." I didn't even feel like doing that right now. "great." I turned my head at the excited tone from my sister, uhoh. "Hey Angel." I shot up into a sitting position at the

sound of my mates name. She walked into the room wiping grease from her hands. She looked up and murmured a distracted "hey."

"so are you busy tonight Angel?" she rose a brow at my sister "not that I am aware of." Bella shot her a smile "great then you are coming with us."

"where would that be?"

"into town. On a double date, me and Alice, you and Rose."

"Rose?" she questioned and again, ouch. "uh yah Rosalie, you know, your mate?"

"Rosalie..Rose…ah."

"we don't have to" I quietly murmured but Bella interrupted "yes you do, it will be fun."

"fun…" she looked to me a very slight blush on her cheeks "is this- is this something you would like to do?" I nodded my head slowly not trusting my voice. "As you wish." I could practically hear my undead heart stuttered at her words, not the most romantic but I will take it.

"great! Here me and Rose are going to get ready. And you two can do the same." With that I was dragged away by a bouncing Alice. She pulled me into the room that I was staying in as she was sharing with Bella. I threw on some tight light blue jeans and a white sweater finishing up with heeled boots. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in and let it curl down my back. Alice was already dressed similar and ready to head downstairs. When we got down there they were already there and my breath disappeared. Angel stood by the door with her usual bored expression, her hair was straight down her back as usual as well. She had pulled on some tight black jeans that looked painted on with her own heeled biker boots. She wore a simple plain

black V-neck shirt under a leather jacket. I took pleasure in watching her eyes widen when she looked up at me. I sent her a small smile and her eyes stayed on my lips for a moment longer before draping up and down my body. "great you guys are ready!"

"uhuh" she uttered eyes still on me. She shook her head clear before tossing me a helmet. I looked up confused but drawn to that smirk on her face "were taking the bikes." I followed her outside where two bikes sat that I don't know how I missed seeing them the past weeks. She climbed on effortlessly starting the bike, she gestured for me to follow suit before throwing on her helmet. I threw a leg over the bike putting my own on. It took me a second to gather myself before I was able to wrap my arms around her waist. She tensed for what felt like forever before slowly relaxing, I could tell she was taking deep breaths. Once she had relaxed enough she took off after Bella speeding through the trees until we hit the highway. It felt amazing having my arms around her, I tightened them as she took a curve, not that a fall would actually hurt let alone kill me. With their driving we reached the city in under an hour. She followed her into the parking lot of a movie theater and parked quickly. Pulling the helmet off she shook her hair out, me doing the same. I climbed off first and she never said a word as we followed the happy couple to the theater. Bella did look back and utter something in that same language though. Angel rolled her eyes and utter "aye". Once we reached the window she bought two tickets before leading me inside. We took the seats in the back and Angel slouched into hers a frown on her face. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, well aware she tensed with how close I was "are you ok?" she looked to me, then over at Bella and Alice curled up then back to me. "of course." I leaned back into my own seat and listened to her grumble to herself, she finally slightly aggressively shoved the armrest that was between us up. Her leg started bouncing as she slid closer to me. it took everything in me to keep my face blank and my breathing even. She eventually held her hand out to me with a question in her eyes, I sent her a smile and took her burning hand in my own. Her breath left her in a rush and her bouncing leg slowed just as the lights darkened to start the movie. her hand stayed in mine throughout the whole movie but I'm not sure either of us could tell you what it was about. Once the lights came back on she squinted at the brightness but never pulled her hand from mine, though it did twitch. "well that was interesting" Alice muttered. "are we done?" Angel asked as she stood up. I would have been upset that she wanted it to end so soon had it not been for her pulling me up with her. "were done here, let's go for a walk." She sighed dramatically but didn't argue with the pixie.

We had been walking for a few minutes in silence Alice and Izz had skipped up ahead. Angel kept sending our entwined hands a look. "you-like this?" she asked gesturing to the hands between us. I nodded, "yes, its nice. If it makes you uncomfortable…"

"no. no. it is fine." She murmured her hand tightening slightly. It was a few more minutes until they joined us again looking, well furious. "what's wrong?"

"Alice had a vision. Edward and Carlisle caught our scent." I rolled my eyes, of course they had to ruin this. "bonfire" my mate murmured to herself. "let's get back to the bikes we can still make it."

We made it back to the bikes quickly and floored it back towards the house. As soon as we were into the forest I saw them off to the side, I'm pretty sure they were yelling but I thankfully couldn't hear over the roar of the bike and my helmet. Bella and Angel flew through the trees like pros not once slowing as they bounced over rocks and branches. My arms tightened around

her waist just as I saw it click in his eyes, Edward sped up and launched right at us ramming into our side feet before we hit the barrier. We flew off of the bike slamming into the ground, I saw red when my mates helmeted head bounced off of the ground. I wrapped my arms around her as we tumbled another 40 yards crashing through everything. I barely heard the screech of metal as the bike wrapped around a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

 **Bella POV**

I skidded to a stop as soon as his body collided with hers. I watched in horror as they flew from the bike tumbling through the forest through trees and rocks. I heard the bike wrap around a tree just as I saw Angel's helmet covered head bounce off of the ground, their bodies coming to a stop, she was still encased in Rosalie's arms. Rosalie ripped her own helmet off before checking on her mate. Her mate however was already pushing herself up as ma and Alice flashed over to them. she stumbled slightly reaching down and yanking a branch that had slid into her side out. She was covered in blood and dirt but her attention was on the two vampires now walking up to us. She ripped the helmet off tossing it to the side "Bella" I didn't bother turning towards him I was to focused on her eyes that were no longer human and the snarl on her face. Rosalie let out a low growl as he got closer and closer. But Angel was already gone, she had tackled the idiot slamming him into the ground landing hit after hit until his body was littered with cracks. She brought her hand up to land the final blow when Carlisle had tackled her off. _How could we have forgotten about him!_ He slammed her into the ground with a snarl, he lunged for her neck just as her hand came up pressed against his chest covered in flames. I watched the shock fill his face before the fire spread, he was ash in seconds. "NOOO!" I turned to see Edward standing frozen in shock before a hatred I didn't know possible entered his eyes. He took one more look at the ash on the ground before turning and running. Rosalie flashed to where Angel still laid on the ground. I stood with Alice, both of us still in shock at what just happened, I stared down at the ash that was a man I once looked up to. Rosalie slowly helped Angel up checking her over before finally throwing herself into her arms. Angels eyes widened and I could see how tense she was from where I stood but she tentatively wrapped her arms around her worried mate. I turned to Alice who still stood staring at the ash on the ground, some starting to blow away in the wind. "he attacked her" I defended quietly. She looked up still in shock. "I know."

"…he was going for a kill Alice." She nodded, "I know, it's just, shit." She ran a hand over her face. "he was still- I mean he, I'm just processing." I nodded and looked up as they joined us again, Rosalie hanging onto Angel who still wore a blank face. "are you ok?"

"I am fine." She murmured, "my bike is not." I followed her gaze a few yards up and notice the scraps of metal littering the forest floor. "I'll buy you a new one" Rosalie murmured. All Angel did was blink. "we need to clean this up and head home. We need to tell the others." I nodded and we all started grabbing parts of the bike Angel shaking her head most of the time, I know what her cars and bikes mean to her. Rosalie kept glancing at her making sure she really was fine, which she was, she had already healed. We tossed what we could salvage onto my bike and I hopped on with Alice. We rode much slower knowing Edward was long gone. They ran next to us Rosalie never straying to far from her. We got to the house and slowly made our way inside, from the sounds of it Kali was already asleep upstairs, everyone else was in the living room. They all looked up as we entered, eyes going wide at Angel's appearance. "what happened are you ok?"

"I am fine."

"your covered in blood." Esme stated, Angel looked down at her favorite jacket that now held a hole. "so it would seem."

"What happened?" I pursed my lips, "Edward and Carlisle happened." Rosalie growled lowly stepping closer to Angel. Esme let out a sigh, "Maybe I should go talk to them. Or at least Carlisle." This time it was Marcella who let out a growl. I wrapped an arm around Alice as she flinched every time his name was mentioned. "Esme" I shook my head. "What? Maybe I can-"

"Esme Carlisle's dead!" Alice blurted out. She looked up trying to process what was just said "what?" I stepped forward when Alice couldn't continue. "Carlisle is dead Esme." She fell down into the couch Marcella comforting her, "how?"

"I killed him." Everyone but us turned to Angel I shock. "why?" she practically sobbed and all Angel did was shrug Rosalie jumping to her defense, "He attacked her. He was going to kill her. Had she not killed him I would have!" I caught Angel's look of shock at Rosalie before turning back to Esme who was quietly sobbing into Marcella, but she did nod her head in understanding. Everyone else was still silent in shock so I grabbed my mates hand and led her upstairs to my, our room. She followed wordlessly. I took a seat on the bed as she just stood there. I gave her as much time as my patience would allow before wetting my lips, "Alice." Her wide eyes shot to me. "I love you. And I know he was important to you, but I won't apologize for her actions. I'm with Rosalie, had Angel not done it, I would have." She blinked but said nothing. "Allie-"

"he was protecting Edward."

"Edward tackled Angel and _your sister_ off of the bike." She shook her head still in disbelief, "I need to hunt." I watched her leap out the window and disappear through the trees before falling back into my bed. "Come in" I uttered before she could even knock. Angel walked in closing the door quietly behind her. "are you alright?" propping myself up on my elbows I look to her "I'm not the one who just tumbled half a mile through the forest." Her lips twitched, "aye, but that is just another death on my hands, he meant something to you."

"he used to."

"and now?" I actually thought about it as she took a seat at my desk. "it's weird, thinking of him as dead, that he isn't out there with Edward right now. I used to see him as a father figure. I didn't want him dead, but I would much rather think of him as dead then you."

"mm and your little mate?"

"is still in shock I think. I may have thought of him as a father figure, but that was her father, the only know has, the only one she could remember." She nodded her head before looking down with a frown, "I didn't mean to kill him." She uttered, "I know." And I did, I saw it in her eyes as he lunged for her throat, she was acting on instinct. I sat up when she was quiet "your worried about Rosalie." Her head shot up "why would I be worried about her?"

"besides the fact that she's your mate?" she flinched. "where is she? I thought she would be glued to your hip right now."

"…she is in my room." I rose my brow at that, very few people were allowed in Angel's room. She ran a hand through her hair, "I do not understand this." she growled. "would she have killed him?" she met my eyes with the question and without a doubt "yes."

"why?"

"you're her mate Angel, whether you like it or not. Her priority is you, and you were in danger because of him. She would have killed him without a doubt." She let out a small groan and I suggested "maybe let her stay with you tonight?" her eyes widened. "Not like that, but let her stay." She nodded her head not looking the least bit happy about it. she got up and made her way back to the door "the boy will be a problem."

"I know." She nodded, "I do hope your little mate comes around Isabella."

"…me to. Goodnight Angel."

"goodnight." She left me to my own devices to probably go clean up and hopefully talk with Rosalie. With a sigh I hopped up and made my way to the shower. I stood under the spray until the water turned cold and wrapped a towel around myself. Exiting the bathroom to my room my feet stick to the ground at the sight of Alice sitting at the desk. She had hunted, that much I could tell, but her eyes were still darker then normal. Her face was blank as she took me in. I blinked a couple of times before grabbing some shorts and a shirt from the dresser. I changed quickly not bothering to leave the room to. "how was your hunt?"

"uneventful." She murmured to which I just nodded. What else could I say? I couldn't bring him back, not that I would if I could, but I couldn't make this better for her, easier. "I don't blame you." She whispered. "I know, you blame Angel." I didn't bother looking up at her knowing I was right when she didn't reply. Crawling under the covers I leaned against the wall with my head back, "would you have really killed him?" she finally asked. I thought about it for a moment before "yes. I would have killed both of them. They not only put my Alpha, the woman I am sworn to protect in danger, but my sister, my family."

"he was your family once." I nodded "yes, and then he wasn't. He left Alice, you all left Alice, and I forgave you, but I didn't forget. And I certainly didn't forgive them." She looked at me, her expression cracking slightly, after minutes of silence I spoke up "I'm sorry he's dead Alice, for you I am sorry. But I am not sorry it was him instead of her." she ran a hand through her hair with a sigh before she got up and climbed onto the bed with me, I held my arms open grateful when she crawled into them. "I don't blame her either." I looked down in disbelief "ok, so I did blame her. But I don't anymore, I know it was either her or him." Her arms tightened around me "you should get some sleep. I am going to go talk to Esme." I nodded my head and watched her hop out of bed and to the door. With a sigh a threw the blanket over my head and let the darkness take over.

 **Rosalie POV**

I'm going crazy, officially crazy this time. I paced the room in front of the huge window in my mates room wondering what the hell was taking her so long. She had went to go talk to Bella, alone of course as I just saw Alice disappear into the trees. Ok so maybe she hadn't been gone that long yet, but she was literally just attacked and I was going crazy with her out of my sight. I still can't believe all that happened today, Carlisle is gone, like actually gone. Shaking my head "he asked for it." I meant what I said, had she not done it I would have. That man whose face I looked at as he lunged for her throat was not the same man who saved my life all those years ago. I knew exactly who to blame for this, "Edward" I growled. Had he acted like the 100 and something year old vampire he was none of this would have happened. I began to pace again only to spin around as the door opened. There stood Angel shifting from foot to foot still covered in blood and dirt.

She slowly made her way into the room closing the door softly, she never looked up at me as she grabbed some shorts and a shirt but she stopped in the bathroom doorway, "would you have killed him? Had I not been able to?"

"yes" I murmured, she nodded her head and disappeared into the room where I heard the shower turn on. I took a seat at the edge of her bed and put my head in my hands. I don't know how long she was in there but I was hyper focused when I heard the water shut off, steam was rolling out through the door she didn't bother closing, I heard her messing around in there and then the near silent footsteps as she entered the room again. Her bare legs appeared in front of me and I let my eyes travel up them until I passed the incredibly short shorts, past the t-shirt and up into her gorgeous eyes. Her wet hair was wrapped in a braid and her head was tilted as she regarded me. "you-are upset." She stated more than asked. I nodded my head not trusting my voice. "with me?" she shifted her footing looking anywhere but at me. I stood up abruptly not realizing how close she stood until my body was pressed slightly to hers, eyes widening. "I'm not upset with you" I whispered "I'm upset you were put in that position." She licked her lips, my eyes automatically drawn to them, "will you be staying in here tonight?" Wait what?

"I, would like to, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She blinked a couple times, "I…will be fine." She nodded her head as if trying to convince herself instead of me, she walked around me and got under the covers sitting against her head board as she watched me stand there awkwardly. A small smirk lifted her lip and she patted the spot next to her, and I didn't need to be told twice as I sat down. We sat there in silence for a while, but I was content next to my mate. Finally she spoke up almost to quiet to catch "I didn't mean to kill him."

"…what?"

"your-father. I didn't mean to kill him." I sat there quietly for a moment, I had kind of figured, when I ran up to her in the forest her eyes held panic. Maybe she had just mean tot oush him off. "he chose Edward over his entire family, even one he claimed as mate, he wasn't my father." She turned to me "you do not mourn his death." Hmm did I? "I mourn who he was when he turned me, or at least who he pretended to be. Not who he was when he went for your throat." I finished with a growl. "he was your maker?"

"Maker? The one who turned me? Yes."

"How?" I froze, torn between he first deep conversation with my mate and what was going to happen sharing my past. A warm hand covered my own and I looked down in shock "would this help?" she murmured, I squeezed her hand. "I am from Rochester New York. I was set to be married within a couple of weeks. I went to visit a friend who just had a baby boy and by the time I left to walk home it was already dark out." I took a deep breath, "I walked by a bar where my fiancé and his friends were. He wanted to 'show me off.' By taking my clothes off." Her had tightened around mine and I heard the growl building but I never chanced looking at her. "I told him he was drunk and that I would talk to him tomorrow. He didn't like that very much. He and his friends, they uh-they took turns." I whispered. I could hear her heavy breathing and when I found the nerve to look at her she was staring out the window with eyes that were definitely not human. "Angel?" her eyes shot to me, "they…they hurt you." She ground out. "yes but it was a long time ago."

"I'll kill them." I stared at her shocked by the ferocity in her voice. "Angel they are already dead." Shaking her head with a growl "maybe but they didn't suffer enough."

"yes they did, I made sure of it." This time her eyes widened "you killed them?"

"yes, I saved, Him for last." She nodded her head "good."

"you should get some sleep Angel, it's getting late." She glanced at the clock before nodding "aye." She curled up under the blanket and pulled me down to mimic her on top of it. It didn't take long for her breathing to even out and her face to smooth out into a peaceful expression so different then when she's awake. And yes I laid there with my sleeping mate, her hand in mine until the sun peeked through the trees. I looked back to my sleeping mate as she started to stir, she scooted closer to me before falling back into a peaceful sleep. I had a feeling she would sleep for a while today.

 **Bella POV  
** When I woke up I was alone in bed, and I knew I had been all night long. I got up and did my morning routine before heading downstairs where Marcella was setting plates of food for Katie, Kali and Justin. "Angel still asleep?"

"yah and will be for a while most likely."

"Rosalie?"

"up there with here. Which I guess is awesome considering she doesn't like people in her room."

"Alice and Esme?"

"out hunting. I think Alice is trying to help Esme through this." I nodded taking my seat. "Where's Emmett?"

"actually hunting. He didn't take it too hard with actually." Wonder why. We ate in silence for a while before Katie spoke up, "when my mom wakes up we need to talk, we had always planned on relocating when Kali turned 17 so she could go to school. And we need to talk about dickward."

"Katie."

"sorry nana." She sent me a smirk that said she wasn't truly sorry. "wait, If Kali is going to school…?"

"then you all are going to school." The entire table groaned besides a smirking Kali. I wolfed down the rest of my food before cleaning my dishes and heading for the TV. Flipping through I land on the same Tattoo show Angel always watches. "you know my mom does tattoos?" I turn and see Katie leaning against the archway staring at the TV. "really?" she nodded joining me on the couch. "she used to own a shop when we lived in Dublin."

"Ireland?"

"Aye, it was, quite a while ago, long before Kali was born. She's done the piece on Justin's back, that was actually how we met."

"wow really? You never did tell me how you two met." She smirked at me sideways so much like her mother "you never asked."

"Fair enough. So what happened?" Her smile reached all the way to her eyes, "he had gone in to get some work done on his back, you know the wolf? And well obviously they knew each other weren't human, he also knew not to mess with her. They had an…understanding and she went to work. And of course Justin is a huge flirt-" "hey!" "so he spent most of the time trying to get into her pants while she held a needle to his skin. I went to visit her one day, caught him mid pickup line. He looked up as I walked in-"

"I caught her eye and have never been able to look away since." Justin chimed in plopping onto the couch and throwing an arm around her. "…you hit on her mother." Katie threw her head back in a laugh, "hey! I wasn't mated when that happened." Shaking her head "my point of bringing that up is you watch this show a lot, if you wanted a tattoo, I am sure she wouldn't mind doing it. She would probably enjoy getting her stuff out again actually." A tattoo? Did I want a tattoo? Absolutely. "do we have a pack tattoo?" she looked up at me "a pack tattoo?...No, but I like where your going."

"yes!" Justin threw his hands up "let's do it!"

"later, she needs to sleep. We will mention it to her when she comes down."

It wasn't until 12 when that happened and she stumbled down the stairs with Rosalie right behind her. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Justin practically bouncing in his seat. "what did you do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I smirked at the offended look on Justin's face "hey I didn't do anything, oh but we need to do this thing Bella-" she held up her hand silencing him with a look, "coffee first." And she walked into the kitchen as he slumped back into his seat with an impatient sigh. She came back into the room with a large coffee cup falling into the couch, Rosalie next to her. "Alright, what's going on?" she asked as she took a sip. "Tattoos!" Justin blurted out leaning forward. She rose a brow, "I need more than that pup."

"pack tattoos." I intercepted his next outburst. "…pack tattoos? You wish for pack tattoos?"

"yes." She pursed her lips, "do all agree?"

"well, we all do, we haven't spoken to mom about it yet."

"I see, well. Well we need a pack meeting anyways, I will bring it to a vote." I smiled knowing most likely what the vote will be. Kali walked down from her room and plopped down into her lap just as Emmett walked in with a smile, his yes much brighter. "what's going on?"

"Tattoos" Justin nodded as he started up his video game console. "aww tattoos, I always wanted one." He pouted and Katie never took her eyes from her mate as she spoke "why don't you get one?" he rose a brow with a smirk, "Vampire remember? Diamond like skin." She turned to her mother "your needles are diamond, would they work? You have tattooed vampires before haven't you?" She looked over "aye, it would work."

"wait really? Could you do it?" he asked his excitement just like Justin's I shared a smile with Katie before noticing the smile on Kali's face as she looked at the giant. She looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding her head, "if it is good I will do it." He nodded his head the smile splitting his face "what are you guys getting?"

"a pack tattoo!" Justin shouted as he threw a controller at him with a matching grin. "Aww man can I get one!?" Katie stared at him or a moment before turning to her mom, "you know, technically he is pack, family" She gestured to Kali. Angel rose a brow unamused before blinking, "as I said, we will discuss such at a pack meeting." I could tell Emmett was disappointed at the lack of emotion in her but nodded anyways as he sat down to the game.

Marcella walked in a moment later with a plate of food handing it to Angel, I know she had heard the conversation but didn't bother saying anything deciding to wait for the meeting. We all sat down to watch them play, taking turns once in a while when someone died until Alice and Esme walked in from their hunt. Alice skipped over to my side immediately Esme joining Marcella in the chair. "what's going on?" Alice asked me after placing a kiss to my lips, I didn't get a chance to answer though as Angel spoke up "game off." Justin did so without question as everyone turned attention to her, the two new ones looking confused. "we have a few things to discuss." She made sure she had everyone's attention, and even the vampires in the room were focused on her. "first it has been brought to my attention some of you may in fact want a…pack tattoo. Votes?" Every wolfs hand went up into the air and her lips twitched as she rolled her eyes. "of course. Next would be the Vampires in this room." I felt Alice tense thinking the worse, "You are all mated to a wolf in this pack, meaning you are…a part of this pack, this family. If you chose to accept such, tis a bond unbreakable. Does anyone object to this?" Her tone was bored but her leg bounced slightly, a habit I have noticed of hers. Rosalie subtly placed a hand on her thigh, her eyes shot to the hand but the leg stopped. "And the vampires? Do any of you object to joining a pack in such a way?" again no one objected and she continued "alright then-"

"wait I have a question!" Emmett yelled waving his hand around like a child and even Angel was trying not to laugh "aye?"

"does this mean I can get the pack tattoo to?"

"Emmett your skin wouldn't take a tattoo, the needle would break."

"nu uh she said she could do it Alice, Angel tell her." I squeezed her waist, "she has diamond needles she can in fact tattoo a vampire."

"…does this mean we all have to get the tattoo?"

"…I would not force you to if you did not wish to, but it symbolizes your pack." Alice bit her lip but nodded. "alright next is the living situation. We had always planned on eventually moving into a town so Kali could go to an actual high school. We obviously can't move into this town but will need to discuss and think on what to do next, especially with Edwin out there knowing where we are." Emmett let out a little chuckle at the Edwin comment. Everyone took in that information knowing he wasn't going to give up after what happened to Carlisle. "well what were you thinking?" she pursed her lips and shrugged "we have houses in multiple places, for America we have Colorado, Arizona and Texas but those are out, Alaska, Utah, hmmm we have land up in Montana."

"Alaska." She turned to Rosalie "huh?"

"What about Alaska? It would be perfect for us because of the sun situation, and we have family up there."

"family?"

"yah our cousins the Denali's, they also feed off animal blood."

"…that means the land is already claimed."

"but they wouldn't mind if it was us, I'm sure of it, we can call and ask them first. We should call them anyways, what if Edward has gone to them spouting his lies?" Angel frowned at her mate "an even bigger reason not to go there if it is somewhere he knows."

"not if we get them to side with us, it could help us end this quicker."

"or they side with him and we have to fight."

"what about warding the house?"

"exactly, the house. We can't ward the school which is the whole point of moving." Our eyes shot back and forth as they argued "then shouldn't we have more allies?" Angel took a deep breath "we don't need any allies, I can defend my pack."

"then what's the problem with Alaska?" I could hear the growl starting up in her chest as Angel glared her mate down, Rosalie not budging. Finally Angel shot up "if you wish to see your _cousins_ so bad then go see them." with that she stormed out the door and into the forest. After blinking a couple times not knowing if I should be worried or amused "alright, meeting done guys." Everyone slowly went their separate ways, Rosalie towards the garage. I dragged my little mate upstairs closing the door tightly behind me. "you think they will be alright?"

"…yes, it was their first actual argument, they will be fine." I flopped down onto the bed with a hum, hyper aware when she crawled over me until she was straddling my waist. My hands automatically went to her waist. She leaned down to kiss me and I quickly deepened it, her ice cold tongue warring with mine. Her hips slowly rocked against mine. She pulled away so I could breath, "would you design the tattoo for us?" I murmured and her eyes lit up, "yes of course!" before I knew it she had hopped off of me and is stared at the ceiling confused before sitting up "…Allie, I meant later."

"but I have so many ideas!" she started grabbing her art supplies and it was so damn cute but I could stop myself. I flashed off the bed and wrapped my arms around her tossing her back onto the bed, she let out a little squeal before I crawled up her "I'm sure you will still have the ideas later." She smirked up at me, "yah your probably right" she pulled me down for another kiss. I slid my hands under her shirt running them up her sides until my thumbs rested just below her breasts. She lifted her arms allowing me to remove the shirt before I attached my lips back to hers. I moved my lips to her neck as she panted, my hands sliding down to her jeans. I unbuttoned them with a quick movement before sliding them down her legs. For a moment I just kneeled there taking her in before kissing my way back to her lips. She tugged at my clothes so I practically ripped them off before moving for her bra. I didn't bother looking where it landed as I tossed it to the side as I attached my lips to a nipple. Her gasps as I slowly sucked sending a whole new flood of want through me. I played with the other one pinching it between my fingers as I slid my other hand between us. My hand kept going when she didn't stop me, I slid it under her panties and groaned at how wet she was. I ran my hand over her clit in circles, her moaning getting louder and louder as she mimicked my movements. I let out a gasp when her hand abruptly reached my clit. "fuck Allie don't stop." Her hand sped up and she added more pressure bringing me closer and closer with each stroke. Her hips were starting to jump frantically against my hand and I knew she was getting close. She panted my name over and over until her back arched, my own release ripped through me at the sight of my mate coming undone below me. I removed my hand from her and licked my fingers clean never taking my eyes off of hers as they darkened that much more. And then my back hit the mattress. She ripped off our remaining clothes and straddled my waist, her clit pressed firmly against mine.

 **Rosalie POV**

With a growl I slammed the hood down with more force then necessary, or probably safe. I wiped the grease from my hands, _what's the big fucking deal? What's wrong with Alaska? Ok so yah maybe I just wanted to see the Denali's but it also just seems like the right decision._ Shaking my head I grabbed my phone and dialed Tanya's number. I listened to it ring until I heard her voice " _Rosalie what a pleasant surprise._ "

"hello Tanya how is everyone?"

" _mm were good thank you. How are you guys?_ " I pursed my lips thinking of how to answer, Tanya and Carlisle use to be close. "we have…run into some issues."

" _oh? Anything we can do to help? Is everyone ok?_ "

"…not exactly. You remember we told you about Bella?"

" _Edwards human? of course, what about her?_ "

"well…it turns out I was right and she was actually Alice's mate."

"… _I see. I take it your brother did not take this well?_ "

"he is not my brother!" I snapped before taking a breath, I explained the gist of it to her without getting into the death part and my mate. " _I see, would you like me to speak to Carlisle about this?_ "

"…that's the thing Tanya, something happened." I took a deep breath "we were out, and on our way back because Alice had a vision of Edward showing up. He, he attacked us." I heard her intake of breath but I knew she wasn't truly surprised, never really liking him. "there was a bit of a fight, and he was losing, so Carlisle jumped it to defend him. He was going for the kill, but he was the one killed." I finished quietly. "… _Carlisle is dead?_ " she asked quietly in disbelief. "yes. I thought, I thought you should hear it from me before Edward showed up spouting his lies to you. I'm sorry, I know you were close, but I can't apologize for his death." I stated firmly, she was quiet for a moment. " _you think Edward would come here?"_

"I think he might, when he ran, the look in his eyes Tanya, it was, it was crazed. He will want revenge."

"… _who killed him?_ " I blinked, my mouth opening and closing before I spun around at the noise behind me. Angel stood there her glare in full force, "…it doesn't matter Tanya, I-I have to go. I will talk with you later." I said a goodbye and hung up the phone my eyes never leaving hers. She blinked a couple of times "Tanya?" she asked her voice dripping with venom. "She's the leader of the Denali coven." She hummed, her arms crossed as she stared me down. "has the boy reached them?" I shook my head "I just warned her he might show up. And told her about Carlisle, they were close."

"you did not tell them who killed him."

"No, I didn't think it mattered."

"hmmm did she have a problem with you asking to move there?" This time I crossed my arms "I didn't ask, you seemed to have already made your decision." Her lips twitched, "do you know what it means to be an Alpha Rosalie?"

"it means you make the decision, other opinions be damned."

"…it means I make the final decision. I take other opinions seriously. Just as seriously as I take being challenged." Her lips turned up into a snarl "I don't like to be challenged."

"then you should have chosen a different mate!" I snarled back. She flashed to in front of me, her eyes no longer human "I didn't choose you!" she placed a hand on the car behind me blocking me in on each side. We stared each other down, her breathing heavy as I tried not to let her words hurt as much as they did, her nose twitched first as she inhaled my scent, and then finally her lips twitched and she tilted her head "…if you wish to move to Alaska, then call your cousin and ask her permission. I will bring it to a vote." I nodded my head to shocked to speak, she had already spun around and heading back inside. I shot off a quick text to Tanya and followed her. She never raised her voice but the room filled quickly "Alaska? If given permission does anyone object?" I could tell just about everyone was as shocked as I was, their eyes shooting between us, but they all shook their heads. She nodded her head before looking to me as my phone vibrated. Looking down at it "she says it's fine." She nodded once more before heading back outside towards the garage with an uttered "within the next week then." I followed her out still unsure of what to say. She was digging through a box tossing things around. "do-do you need help finding something?" she didn't look up "my tattoo stuff." I took a quick look around in the boxes before finding it "here" I carried it over to her "thank you." I nodded, "Angel?" she looked up from digging in the box, "…I'm sorry." I uttered the words I wasn't used to saying. Her head tilted "for?"

"…the whole Alaska thing. I'll drop it if you don't want to go there. It's your pack, your decision." She nodded "my pack. And yours." She looked back down and pulled out a silver box, "what do you mean?" she let out a sigh as she dusted it off, setting it down and giving me her full attention. "my pack, I am Alpha. But I take pack member opinions seriously. Especially yours."

"…because I am your mate?" She squinted at me but nodded "aye. I am Alpha, you are Prima, the Alpha's mate. Your word _almost_ as solid and mine." She smirked at the almost part. "if you think Alaska is for the best, and no one objects, I concede." This was so different then how things went with the coven, usually what Carlisle said was final, and it usually came from what Edward wanted. "…thank you." She shrugged "tis how it is." I startled her by wrapping my arms around her in a hug, I murmured "thank you anyways." She stiffened but her arms still wrapped around my waist. I felt her inhale my scent before her arms tightened, she eventually cleared her throat, "will you help me carry these inside?" I pulled away "of course." I smiled at her awkwardness. We grabbed the boxes and headed inside towards one of the rooms downstairs that looked like a studio. She had me se them down on the desk in the corner "are you going to get the pack tattoo?"

"I guess it depends on what it is." I answered, no way I hell was I going to get some horrible design tattooed onto me. She nodded "your sister is working on the design." Makes sense, she was an amazing artist. We stood their awkwardly for a moment, until she tilted her head a confused expression on her face as she uttered an "aye." She then turned back to me clearing her throat, "would you like to do something?" I blinked shocked "like what? A date?" she shook her head and my hope died a little more "no no no. Well I mean, argh. Yes a date. We should not leave our land as Edwrad may still be out there. But if you want we can still do something? Go somewhere? There is a nice waterfall and pond on our land-" I placed a hand over her mouth to stop the adorable rambling with a smile, "I would love to go on a date with you. It doesn't matter what we do." She nodded her head slowly and I pulled my hand away. "good, great, great. Uhm so yah, the pond?"

"sounds perfect."

"good good, uh when would you like to do this?" she scratched the back of her neck looking nervous as hell. "Now" Shot out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Now, as in now, like right now? Oh! Ok yah sure now, we can go now." With that she walked out the door expecting me to follow, which I totally did. When we made it to the edge of the forest she spun around and held out her hand and I took it without question. She stared down at them intertwined before leading me through the forest at a human pace. After about 20 minutes of walking in silence we reached a clearing that held the waterfall she mentioned, it fell into this pond and off to the

side down a small river. It was incredibly beautiful and calming. "wow, this is amazing." She nodded "yes, I found it while running one day." She took a seat at the edge of the water before pulling me down next to her. we sat I silence for what felt like an hour, she pulled her knees up and rested her head on them, "Isabella suggests we, talk, and get to know each other more."

I turned to her but her attention was on the water "…ok, what do you want to know? And what do you want to share?" I almost missed her uttered "nothing" before she looked my way. "how old are you?"

"19."

"in human years perhaps, in vampire?"

"118. What about you?" She hummed "2200, give or take." I know my eyes widened, I mean damn. "wow. When were you turned?" she looked at me confused "I was not turned, I was born."

"…I see, I guess that would make life easier, knowing what to expect?"

"I suppose."

"can you turn people?" she shook her head "a mate can be turned, our…venom, would kill any other."

"I see." Kind of. Zi blurted out my next question "what does your wolf look like?" she never moved but one second she was this gorgeous woman next to me and the next a just as beautiful huge black wolf. There were red streaks throughout the midnight fur blending perfectly, her bright green eyes stared down at me, she was so much larger than Bella's wolf. I

moved my hand slowly as she watched my every move until I ran it through her incredibly soft fur, I imagine her hair felt the same. I felt her chest rumble as I stood up taking her head in my hands, her eyes closed for a moment before shooting back open. And then she was human again and my hand was tangled in her hair. I slowly removed it and she pulled me back down to sit, but her eyes never shifted back.


End file.
